Currently, the most popular storage system for CD's relies on fixed tracks or slots in which the CD's, within their respective cases, are inserted into a fixed track unit or slot and removed from the track for use.
In a CD storage system wherein a system of organization such as alphabetizing or grouping is to be maintained, the prior art unitary track or slot system creates a problem when additional CD's are sought to be added to the system. In order to create an open track or slot at a particular position in the vertical stack, each and every CD above or below the track or slot to be voided for insertion of the additional CD must be moved one track or slot, up or down. Such a system is inconvenient and time consuming and tends to direct the person storing the CD's away from an organized storage system.
A further problem is that some CD's come in a double CD case which requires the physical space of two tracks or slots without any partition between them. In this situation, it is impossible to store a double CD case in a storage system unless the system provides a double space track. Where a double space track is provided, its location is fixed, thus, not permitting a system of organization.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are the ease in which a specific track or slot may be made available for an additional CD, assuming, of course, that the storage system is not at full capacity. There is no need to remove each CD as required by a fixed track/slot system, blocks of CD's being moved up or down without need for removal of each and every CD as in the prior art.
Another object and advantage is the ability to insert different size CD cases anywhere within the storage unit. This allows double CD cases to be stored anywhere in the storage unit by simply removing two single storage carriers and replacing them with a single double carrier.
Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.